A Chipmunk Vacation
by Genicise1275
Summary: Dave decides to take his kids on a much deserved break in the UK following an exhausting tour, but the vacation doesn't always go to plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Genicise1275

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort & Family

**Summary: **Dave decides to take his kids to Borth for a much needed vacation, but what if the vacation doesn't go according to plan.

A Chipmunk Vacation – Chapter 1

**A/N I watched Chipwrecked and loved it despite the criticism the film had including comments made by David Cross (Ian Hawke) mentioning that it was 'the most unpleasant role he had to be part of', hmm I don't really blame him; I mean he is in a pelican suit all the movie it must get stuffy in that costume. The inspiration of this story came from me watching the film and seeing the sequence backed by Pink's Trouble of Alvin causing havoc then I started thinking of the times I had as a young kid, going to Haven caravan parks, then to a Park Resorts caravan park.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave or any other related characters. I also don't own the songs that I'll insert in this story.**

I'm bored

It is approaching the summer and Dave announced that there will be a tour coming up in the next two weeks so they had to practice some of their songs. With school coming to a close for the school year as well it was a perfect time to go on tour before the new school year rolls around. The Chipmunks and Chipettes not wanting to disappoint Dave showed enthusiasm for the upcoming tour, but in reality it meant giving up 3 weeks of summer vacation and they couldn't really get out of the tour decided that it was going to happen once in a while.

At home it was the 8th May and the Chipmunks and Chipettes were woken up for school by Dave and they were less than enthusiastic to go to school even Simon and Jeanette weren't too enthusiastic about school either. Dave noticed this and decided to live their spirits up.

"Now come on it's only 2 weeks left of school", said Dave.

"Yeah we know Dave, but it'll be more like 5 weeks of hard work, with our tour at the end of the school year as well", said Alvin.

"Well what did you expect when you are also a rock-star Alvin? You wanted to carry this on in the holiday periods", said Dave.

"Yeah I know that, but I didn't realise that it would mean no spare time to relax", said Alvin.

"Really you have no spare time", said Dave.

"Alvin, seriously you may not realise it, but Dave's right we wanted to carry on and we need to put the effort in", said Simon.

"Well said Simon", said Dave.

"_Well said Simon_", said Alvin sarcastically.

"Alvin!" said Dave sternly.

"What? Not my problem that I'm lazy", said Alvin.

"Whatever, we'll talk later, go get ready for school", said Dave.

"Ok Dave", said Alvin.

20 minutes later the Chipmunks and Chipettes were ready for school and Dave drove them to their school, Thomas Edison Elementary School. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were getting a little tired of the same old routine that consisted of Maths, Science, History then break followed by English and Geography then lunch followed by ICT and Music. This was every day of the school year; the Chipettes felt that the days were getting longer which they were noting that every day seemed the same. In Science normally Simon and Jeanette would be enjoying this subject, but even they aren't now, everything they do is easy and straight forward.

By the time it is lunchtime, the Chipmunks and Chipettes sit at their usual table flaked out from boredom.

"When will this stupid school day end?" asked Alvin in annoyance.

"Just two more lessons to sit through", replied Brittany.

"Thank goodness", said Jeanette.

The rest of them turned and faced Jeanette who blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Wow never have I heard you're desperate to get let out of school Jeanette", Brittany remarked.

"Well now it's dull and I know everything there is to know for our grade and going through it all again is just pointless to me and also to Simon", said Jeanette.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but Jeanette is right, at this point we can afford to mess around a little, but not too much, maybe that'll make the next 2 weeks fly by fast", said Simon.

"Whoa, whoa who are you and what have you done with Simon?" asked Alvin jokily earning a few giggles from the Chipettes and his brothers.

"Relax Alvin, I'm still me, but I think I can loosen the reins a little on you as well", said Simon.

The bell rang for class and they trudged to their next lesson ICT; the Chipmunks didn't do the work that the teacher set for them to do instead Alvin was looking up luxurious holidays on the internet and minimising them when the teacher comes towards his computer. Brittany was looking for ways to bring excitement to her life as was Jeanette and Eleanor. Theodore was looking at recipes to try at home to help pass the time. Simon typed up his work effortlessly, sat back and relaxed in his desk-chair before the lesson was over 5 minutes later. Now it was music which only flew by with the Chipmunks and Chipettes bored stiff as they walked to Dave's car. Dave looked at their depressed faces and grew concerned.

"What's up guys?" asked Dave.

"Bored, bored and more bored", replied Alvin.

"Well we do have a tour coming and…" said Dave, but was cut off by all six of the chipmunks.

"We know Dave!"

"Look we're sorry Dave, but we just haven't seen any action at all the last 8 months and we need something new, something exciting, but no we haven't had anything yet", said Simon.

"So you're saying we should do something different", said Dave.

"Yeah something different", said Alvin.

"Right I'll think about that over the next few weeks then", said Dave.

Dave drove them home with them not wanting to practice; Dave left them to do what they want. He walked in the kitchen then Theodore joined him and he showed Dave the recipes he grabbed from the internet.

"Great we'll try these then".

Theodore's face lit up at Dave's approval.

"Great finally I get to cook something yummy and exciting".

Dave chuckled at his youngest sons' enthusiasm for food decides to get a head start on dinner with Theodore's assistance.

Meanwhile upstairs, Alvin was on his PS2 and Simon was sat doing his homework with Jeanette. Alvin grew tired of it; he went over to his console and turned it off and headed downstairs to watch TV. An hour later Dave called down Simon from his room who trudged downstairs to the dining room and Dave noticed the same expression on Simon's face as his other 5 kids.

"Wow, no arguments, no nothing, are you kids really bored?" asked Dave.

"Yeah Dave", replied Alvin slouching in his chair.

"Alvin sit up", said Dave.

"Ok that's become boring", said Alvin sitting up.

This made Dave frown a little at the lack of argument.

"Wow this is different", said Dave.

"Yeah Dave, I'm sorry, but everyday has been the same you know, weekdays we go to school, at 3pm you pick us up, we go about our activities until dinner and we do the same everyday and it has now got a bit tedious", said Alvin.

"Alvin does have a point Dave", said Simon.

"I-I do", said Alvin astonished by Simon backing him up.

"Sure bro I can back you up on that fact, we need something to brighten our lives up", said Simon.

"Well right then how about this, I go off and think of a trip or something over the next two weeks then at the beginning of the tour I announce my plans to you all, is that alright with you all?" asked Dave.

"Yeah Dave", said Theodore and Eleanor simultaneously then giggled.

"Right now that we've established that I'll sort this little boredom problem out, how about some dessert?" asked Dave.

"Huh? We never have dessert", replied Alvin.

"Yeah I kind of been thinking I've been too uptight on your freedom although I will set guidelines, I've decided that I can trust you to act maturely about certain circumstances", said Dave.

"Right Dave, what does that have to do with dessert?" asked Theodore.

"Theodore what I'm trying to say is I haven't been as flexible as I should've been", replied Dave.

"What time is the tour starting?" asked Jeanette.

"Well Jeanette, the tour bus will pick us up at 1pm and we'll be at our first venue at 7pm then it'll be like this for most of the tour in the US", replied Dave.

"Dave, dessert", said Theodore.

"Ok Theodore, you can have dessert", said Dave chuckling.

Dave brought out 7 bowls and they each were given 2 scoops of ice cream that the chipmunks enjoyed very much, especially Theodore and Eleanor.

"Mm so creamy and yummy", said Theodore.

"I agree with you Teddy", said Eleanor.

Dave ate his in silence and his kids were curious as to what he was thinking about, Alvin saw that he definitely was thinking about something.

"Dave, what are you thinking about?" Alvin asked curiously.

"Oh nothing", replied Dave, but Alvin wasn't buying the whole act.

"Really, are you in fact thinking about something that we can do after the tour is over and done with?" asked Alvin.

"Nope Alvin please no more questions as I said I'll announce my intentions at the start of the tour", replied Dave.

"Fine", Alvin sighed.

Dave sent them away to their activities whilst he does the dishes, his mind drifts off again thinking of a way to spike the excitement into his kids' lives. His intentions were for them to have fun in the summer instead of being stuck inside or within the confines of his residence. He went over to his laptop, opened it up and booted it up showing the Windows XP start up screen. He typed his password in; he had to set a password because of Alvin looking in chat rooms and messed his laptop up once before, it had 27 critical errors in the system and he had to take it to a computer store to have Windows removed then reinstalled on his machine. This act resulted in Alvin being grounded for a month. Dave sighed as he remembered that particular time; he wanted to change himself to be lenient, but he didn't know how or what he needed to do.

Dave opened up a browser window, typing in "cheap caravan parks that kids enjoy" into Google; he looked at the results, many of them are in the UK and this made Dave think, "Hmm I always wanted to go to the UK".

He clicked the fifth link and looked at Borth, found it to be a Park Resorts caravan park. He started browsing the different parks in different places in the UK. He knew he found something that the kids will enjoy also looking at the activities available for free blew him away.

"Wow, this is perfect", said Dave as he added this to his favourites folder in his internet browser.

He saw that Park Resorts had characters and he searched what they do and found that they provide the entertainment.

"Ok now where do I book?" Dave asked himself.

He browsed Brynowen in Borth and the site looked perfect for his kids as it has a playground, two beaches, an arcade, clubs run by Park Resorts, it all sounds great, but to be sure he looked in the reviews from another source. He was a bit concerned by the mostly bad reviews on the park itself, but he brushed them a side with him thinking that it couldn't be that bad can it?

"Right ignoring the bad reviews, I'm going to book anyway and surprise them at the tour", Dave thought to himself as he put his card details in the booking form for 19th August.

After 20 minutes the holiday was booked.

"Whoa that was nice and straight forward", said Dave to himself.

Dave closed his laptop and put the laptop on the floor; he switched the TV on and watched a film until 10pm when he went to bed. He'd forgotten to send his kids to bed, but when he went up, they were asleep even Alvin.

**That was Chapter 1 R&R guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Any songs I have inserted here I do not own, all rights reserved to the respected Song-writers.**

Chapter 2

The Tour

After a boring two weeks of school, there was some tension in the air as the kids were restless and nothing to exert their energy on. Dave wanted to announce the plans as soon as they get on the tour bus to their first venue, Dave decided that they should deserve to know his intentions. When 12:50pm rolled around the tour bus was waiting outside the Seville residence, but the boys weren't ready yet.

"Just a second", called Dave emerging from the front door.

"Right everyone ready to hop on the bus", said Dave.

"Yeah Dave", said Alvin.

"Good", said Dave.

"After you tell us your plans", said Alvin.

"Alvin!" said Dave sternly.

"Alright after we board the bus", said Alvin heading out with his stuff for the journey.

"Tour time", said Brittany.

"Indeed it is Brittany, now has everyone made bathroom breaks because we have cut a bit too close for comfort on time and therefore we won't be able to stop anywhere without arriving late", said Dave.

"Yes Dave", said his kids.

"Right let's get going, come on guys", called Dave as he started to load the bus with instruments and sound equipment along with their suitcases.

Everyone boarded the bus and sat in their seats, Dave got on and counted his kids and they were all on.

"Excellent all before 1pm", muttered Dave.

"Now that we're on the bus can we please find out what we're doing after this tour?" asked Alvin.

"Fine Alvin I'll tell you, you said you wanted something different so I decided that we're going to a park resort in the UK", replied Dave.

"The UK, right where exactly is this park resort?" asked Alvin.

"It's in a nice quiet village of Borth and it's in the west of the country", replied Dave.

Alvin looked at Dave with widen eyes, there were now thoughts going through his mind now, 'quiet village, Borth'.

"Ok so how are we supposed to get there?" asked Simon.

"Don't worry Simon I've booked us a flight and having a taxi pick us up to take us to the park resort", replied Dave.

"Please tell me it'll be fun", said Alvin.

"Of course it will Alvin", said Dave.

Alvin still not convinced gets out his seat and goes to the back of the tour bus.

"Alvin where are you going?" asked Dave.

Alvin came back with his laptop; this made Dave realise he's going to look it up.

"Alvin, please don't do research", pleaded Dave.

"Why not?" asked Alvin typing in his password.

"I wanted something different", replied Dave.

"I know that Dave, but why don't you want me to look it up?" asked Alvin.

"I want it to be a surprise", replied Dave.

"Fine, I will just play on games until we get to the venue", said Alvin.

"Ok don't spend too long on it then", said Dave.

Alvin was actually looking up the location of the park resort and found it to be a caravan park.

"Great this will be fun, not", thought Alvin.

"Hold on a second there's a reviews site detailing Borth", whispered Alvin as he clicked on the link to Trip Advisor.

"Hmm now I'll see just how good this caravan site really is", whispered Alvin as he looked at reviews.

He browsed the bad reviews first and just shook his head at them then continued looking through them. Alvin didn't realise Dave was behind him looking through these reviews.

"Well, well I didn't see that one", said Dave making Alvin almost drop the laptop on the floor.

"Dave I was um", said Alvin anxiously scratching the back of his head staring up at an annoyed looking Dave.

"I thought you were playing on games", said Dave.

"I was, but then I got bored, I read the reviews, did you?" asked Alvin.

"Yes I did Alvin and I decided to go anyway because you needed relaxation and peace and quiet", replied Dave.

"What, but Dave come on, one said something about the caravans being dirty", said Alvin.

"Like your room", Simon remarked.

"Quiet you", said Alvin.

"That was one caravan, I guarantee that the caravan we're allocated is pre cleaned prior to our arrival", said Dave.

"It better be and there better be a lot to do", said Alvin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help, but overhear you two talking about Borth being bad and to top it off a caravan park", said Brittany.

"Yeah it is a caravan park and I have full faith that it won't disappoint", said Dave.

"You really do have trust in Park Resorts that they'll put away the bad points and make this park a nice place well we'll just see", said Alvin.

"I'm going on Minesweeper", said Alvin as he brought up a Minesweeper window and closed the internet browser.

Theodore sat with Alvin watching him click the grey squares to reveal either numbers or mines, after Alvin clicked on a mine, Theodore wanted a go, Alvin showed him that numbers meant the probability of getting a mine on the next square is more likely. Theodore sat playing on Alvin's laptop while Alvin went and sat in his seat; Brittany went over to him and sat next to him making him blush.

"Why are you trying to ruin yet another vacation?" asked Brittany.

"I'm not going to ruin anything I'm just concerned that I won't have any fun", replied Alvin.

"I get your point, but Dave said that we will have fun", said Brittany.

"Really Brittany and what if we don't huh?" asked Alvin.

"Alvin relax, you will have fun ok don't panic, I'm sure there is plenty to do there", replied Brittany.

"Brittany I just don't want to mess Dave's life up anymore", said Alvin.

"You mean you do this because you think Dave's too uptight", said Brittany.

Alvin nodded.

"Alvin, he said that he's willing to change and I believe him, just like with dessert the other night", said Brittany.

"I just want fun", said Alvin.

"I know you do Alvin, but you need to act like you have changed too", said Brittany.

"I have, I apologised for ruining most of our family gatherings and our vacation last time around", said Alvin.

"Alvin please don't ruin this for Dave, he's put so much thought into this and you promised you'd change slightly", said Brittany.

Alvin sighed, "Alright I'll show that I have".

Theodore is still playing Minesweeper on Alvin's laptop, but he is getting annoyed that he kept clicking the squares that had the mines.

"Ah lost again", Theodore groaned Eleanor noticed he was getting agitated at the game he's playing.

"What's wrong Theodore?" Eleanor asked as Theodore's eyes were still fixed on the screen.

"Stupid mines, just when I'm about to win, I click on the square that uncovers a mine", replied Theodore.

"Hmm this looks like a strategy game, you need to take notice of the numbers, I believe the higher the number, the higher the probability of clicking a mine in the next square", said Eleanor.

"We're on vacation now technically Eleanor, I don't want to play math games now", said Theodore.

"Ok Theodore".

Suddenly the tour bus crawls to a stop at the Staples Centre and Dave grabbed the instruments, heading towards the backstage area.

"Come on fellas and girls", called Dave.

"Ok Dave", said Alvin.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were directed to two separate dressing rooms.

"That was a long journey", said Alvin.

"Yeah I hope the next venue isn't too far away", said Simon.

In the Chipettes dressing room the girls were making every last adjustments to their appearances before going on stage in front of over 80,000 fans.

"Well 3 weeks of touring then we'll be off to the UK for a much needed rest", said Brittany.

"You said it Brit", said Eleanor.

Dave knocked on the door to their changing rooms.

"Come in", said Brittany.

"Girls 5 minute warning", said Dave.

"Ok Dave", said the Chipettes.

5 minutes later; the concert was about to start and the Chipettes were nervous, but they had loads of experience in performing in front of big audiences anyway.

The 6 kids went to the backstage area just behind the stage where Dave stood watching on as they approached the stage.

"Good luck out there!" called their manager.

Alvin nodded as he waited for the curtains to rise to the sky and reveal the rock stars.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Staples Centre is proud to present 'The Chipmunks and the Chipettes'" announced the announcer.

This was met by thunderous cheers from the crowd which sent waves of nerves down the Chipettes' spines, particularly Eleanor, but is eased by her counterpart dressed in a green hoodie.

"You'll do fine Eleanor", said Theodore encouragingly.

"Thank you Teddy", said Eleanor.

Theodore smiled as he bounded onto the stage and took the microphone from Alvin as soon as he was about to speak into it. Alvin chuckled and let him take the opening greeting.

"Hello Staple Centre!" yelled Theodore.

Dave wasn't expecting that from the youngest from the group, but was proud that Theodore asserted himself in the spotlight for once. The crowds chanted 'Theo, Theo, Theodorable'.

"We're the Chipmunks and they're the Chipettes, I would like to take this opportunity to say this, Eleanor, I love you", said Theodore.

"Aww do you? Well I love you too", said Eleanor hugging him.

The crowd cheered loudly to this, Theodore turned around and saw Alvin shocked that Theodore announced that to the world before he could suspect that he was in love as well.

"Wow way to go Theo", said Alvin.

"Yeah that's awesome, we still have a concert to perform", said Simon.

"Oh yeah", said Alvin.

The group got into position as the first song played.

We've been on the run  
Driving in the sun  
Looking out for number one  
California, here we come  
Right back where we started from

Well husses grab your guns  
Your shadow weighs a ton  
We're driving down to one-o-one  
California, here we come  
Right back where we started from

California...  
Here we come

On the stereo  
Listen as we go  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
California, here we come  
Right back where we started from

The pedal to the floor  
Thinking of you more  
Gotta get us to the show  
California, here we come  
Right back where we started from

California...  
Here we come  
California, California...  
Here we come  
Ooo...

California, California...  
Here we come  
California, California...  
Here we come  
California, California...  
Here we come  
California, California...  
Here we come

"Now let's go old school with our next song", chanted Alvin.

I heard you on the wireless back in fifty two

Lying awake intent at tuning in on you

If I was young it didn't stop you coming through

Oh-a oh

They took the credit for your second symphony

Rewritten by machine and new technology

And now I understand the problems you can see

Oh-a oh

I met your children

Oh-a oh

What did you tell them?

Video killed the radio star

Video killed the radio star

Pictures came and broke your heart

Oh-a-a-a oh

And now we meet in an abandoned studio

We hear the playback and it seems so long ago

And you remember the jingles used to go

Chipettes: Oh-a oh

You were the first one

Chipettes: Oh-a oh

You were the last one

Video killed the radio star

Video killed the radio star

In my mind and in my car

We can't rewind we've gone to far

Oh-a-aho oh

Oh-a-aho oh

Video killed the radio star

Video killed the radio star

In my mind and in my car

We can't rewind we've gone to far

Pictures came and broke your heart

Put the blame on VTR

You are a radio star

You are a radio star

Video killed the radio star

Video killed the radio star

Video killed the radio star

Video killed the radio star

Video killed the radio star

Chipettes: (You are a radio star)

Video killed the radio star

Video killed the radio star

Chipettes: (You are a radio star)

Oh-a oh

Oh-a oh

Oh-a oh

...

The crowd cheered with happiness in the nostalgia song being performed by the Chipmunks, with the Chipettes being back up.

"Now, how about one of our classics?" asked Theodore.

The crowd knew what song they were about to sing.

DJ:  
Yeah! In The Place To Be!  
Chipmunks on the M I C!  
Witch Doctor!  
Everybody Get in to It!  
(get in to it)  
Come on People Let's Get to It!  
(let's get to it)  
Come on Sexy, Come on Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On Sexy, Come On Roll!  
With the Chipmunks Here We Go!

Alvin:  
I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Too!  
And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!  
He Said That:

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang

YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!

DJ:  
Everybody Get In to It! (go! go! go!)  
(Get in to it)  
Come on People Let's Get to It! (go! go! go!)  
(Let's get to it)  
Come on Sexy, Come on Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come on Sexy, Come on Roll!  
With the Chipmunks Here We Go!  
ALVIN! SIMON! THEODORE!

Simon:  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice  
And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me This Advice  
He Said To Me, Whoa! Tell me like it is!

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang

Girl:  
Ya You've Been Keeping Love From Me,  
And That's Not Very Smart! (Not very smart)  
So I went out and found myself someone  
Who'd Tell Me How to Win Your Heart!  
(Whoa! Yeah!)

Theodore:  
My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say  
My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do  
I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You

Whoa! Oh Baby, Baby!

DJ:  
Everybody Get In to It! (go! go! go!)  
(Get in to it)  
Come on People Let's Get to It! (go! go! go!)  
(Let's get to it)  
Come on Sexy, Come on Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On Sexy, Come On Roll!  
With the Chipmunks Here We Go!

Chipmunks:  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang

Once the Chipmunks and Chipettes finished the song; the crowd roared with applause and cheered.

"Oh wow what an ovation from the crowd, thank you so much for having us perform here in the Staples Centre, you have set the attendance record of 85,847", announced Alvin.

The curtain closed on the tour at the Staples Centre, but the work for the group hasn't ended as Dave prepares them for autograph signing backstage of the Staples Centre. Alvin remained quiet after leaving the stage; he was humiliated by his baby brother when he announced his love for Eleanor in front of 80,000 fans. Before they went to greet the fans who were lucky to get backstage passes; the Chipmunks were in the dressing room freshening up after a great performance. Theodore was the first to notice Alvin's sudden quietness and grew concerned.

"What's wrong Alvin?"

No response from Alvin.

"Alvin?"

Simon looked at Alvin sternly and turned to Theodore.

"I would leave him Theo; he's only in a strop because you did something he hasn't got the guts to do".

Simon walked out the dressing room and closed the door.

"Theo".

Theodore looked round to Alvin.

"Yes Alvin".

"You're braver than I am, but you did humiliate me though".

"Sorry Alvin, but you wouldn't admit your love for Brittany anyway, with or without a crowd of fans".

Theodore walked out of the dressing room leaving Alvin on his own to think about the concert and what had happened during it.

Alvin's POV

Why can't I admit my love for Brittany? Well because I don't like her that way besides she better off with someone that is not me, Theodore's right I won't admit I love her because I just don't. Maybe I will have to get used to being the only Chipmunk that doesn't fall in love. Maybe I'm just unlovable. Brittany would be better off without my presence; she's better off with another lovable chipmunk. I can't imagine her being with me; a mischievous, irresponsible chipmunk like me doesn't deserve the beauty of her. Ok stop this nonsense it's obvious I have a slight crush on Brittany, but she can't love me back, we argue all the time and too often.

Dave walked backstage, as he approached his kids there were only 5 of them; Dave thought; 'Oh no not again'.

"Where's Alvin?"

"Oh he's in the dressing room when we last saw him", Theodore responded as he waited with the others.

"Thanks Theodore".

Dave walked to the boys' dressing room and he heard a faint sigh.

"Alvin, are you in there?"

"Uh yeah Dave, am I keeping you?"

"Alvin everyone is waiting for you to appear in front of VIP fans with your brothers and Chipettes".

"Alright I'm coming Dave".

Alvin opened the door, nudging Dave with it forcing him to move out the way; Dave's short fuse has burnt up.

"Alvin, watch out you just hit me with the door!"

"Oops sorry Dave".

"That's alright Alvin, at least you apologised, now hurry up the others are waiting".

Alvin and Dave walked back to the others as they prepare to answer questions from the press, also sign autographs during the press conference.

"Ok fellas don't get too worked up alright, just answer as many questions that they have and just enjoy it".

"Yeah right Dave we'll enjoy this as much as you have enjoyed living with me", Alvin remarked.

"Alvin".

"Come on lets go", said Brittany.

They walked out into the front of the conference room backstage where fans with VIP tickets had access to the press conference and also to have autographs. The press were there with their microphones, cameras and notepads ready to get a news report put together.

"This should be a breeze, all the questions will be about me", said Alvin.

They sat in their seats as the press conference began unusually for Alvin as the first question asked wasn't even directed to him, but to his baby brother Theodore.

"Let's start with Theodore Seville of the Chipmunks, when you announced to the world that you loved Eleanor, are you officially going to be dating soon?" asked the Fox TV reporter.

"Wait, what?" asked Alvin to himself.

"Cool first question to me, well me and Eleanor admitted on stage that we indeed have feelings for each other, so the simple answer would be yes", replied Theodore confidently.

"Ok now Eleanor, rumours were going round beforehand that Theodore would reveal his feelings to you, did you suspect he would do it tonight?" asked the Kerrang reporter.

"To be perfectly honest no I didn't, but I don't see or hear these so called rumours and therefore deny knowing about Theodore's intended announcement", replied Eleanor.

"Uh can I have a question now?" asked Alvin.

"Alvin wait your turn", said Simon.

"Simon, really I'm in no mood to be told to shut up by you or anyone else", said Alvin.

"Well ok Alvin, do you have any future plans for a certain chipette?" asked the CNN reporter.

"Well honestly I haven't got any future plans for Brittany since I don't like her in the same way as Theodore likes Eleanor", replied Alvin.

Brittany was holding back tears, ready to abandon the press conference, but doing so might speculate her leaving the Chipettes.

"Alvin, what do you mean by not liking her in the same way?" asked the CNN reporter.

"Exactly as I said before, I don't love Brittany, we argue too much to be a couple", replied Alvin.

This statement caused a bit of tension between Brittany and Alvin as they continued the press conference, Dave is pulling his hair out in response to Alvin's responses. Brittany looked at Alvin with fury in her eyes and a slight twinge of hurt.

"Brittany, do you love Alvin?" asked the Kerrang reporter.

"Hmm fitting that you would ask that kind of question from Kerrang, after the comments from Alvin tonight here in Staples Centre, I can say no to that question, I think he's arrogant; he caused havoc in our last vacation on the cruise and got us shipwrecked so no I don't love Alvin though before hand I did see potential, but not any more", replied Brittany.

"Simon and Jeanette we caught sight of a bit of interaction between you both at the International Music Awards, is there anything going on between you both?" asked the MTV reporter.

"Ugh why are all the questions irrelevant? Seriously who cares about our relationships? That's our business not yours and so I will not disclose any information on our relationship status for now! Ask us relevant questions please otherwise we might as well get going to the next venue!" replied Simon in irritation.

"Right we apologise for that Mr Simon Seville", said the MTV reporter.

"No you're not sorry because you traipse into others' homes and do reality shows without their input", Alvin burst out.

"I won't have that verbal attack on me Alvin Seville, I bind them in a contract which they wilfully sign on their terms and the show runs simple as that; I hope that cleared it up Alvin Seville", said the MTV reporter.

That heated argument had Dave face-palm; he was ready to take Alvin out the conference, but the argument was dropped.

"Ok if there are no serious questions then we'll be off", said Alvin.

"Yeah alright Alvin, let's go", said Jeanette.

They walked out the conference room with Dave looking at Alvin pretty annoyed, Alvin was nervous.

"Alvin, what were you thinking? Saying all that stuff in front of the press, in front of Brittany! When will you grow up a little?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know Theodore was going to shout out to the world that he loves Eleanor".

"It's not just that; those comments you made in the press conference is very bad for us; it will be worse tomorrow when those responses are turned into news articles! Those comments you made about Brittany was irresponsible, immature and downright awful!" shouted Dave.

"Yeah, you said it Dave", said Brittany.

"Brittany, I have to say the same thing to you", said Dave.

"What why?"

"I was listening in the press conference although I may agree on the terms you responded to the reporters I didn't like where the responses were going".

"Oh about Alvin being immature and irresponsible, yeah those are true and I don't love him so you can't make me".

"Of course I can't make you, but you need to keep those comments away from the press otherwise there will be news stories of lies going around, do you understand?"

"Yes Dave".

"Good, now everyone on the tour bus to the next venue".

Everyone got on the tour bus; they took their normal seats, but Alvin went to the back of the tour bus to get some needed rest before the next concert. The tour bus was heading towards the Selland Arena in California, upon departing Dave grabbed the tour microphone tour guides use to divert the attention of the tourists.

"Right no more misbehaving in the press conference at this one after the concert otherwise I will think of a punishment", warned Dave.

"Come on it was one press conference, what's the big deal?" asked Alvin cockily which agitated Dave.

"Alvin, it is a big deal because where your careers are going are based on your comments at these conferences and I won't stand back and watch you wash your career down the plug hole with stupid obscene comments at the conferences", replied Dave.

"Stupid comments, oh Dave why are you so naïve? You obviously don't see that unless our responses generate stories, the magazines won't touch us", said Alvin.

"Well fine fair point, but don't let it happen again", said Dave as he sat down.

"Oh we won't", said Alvin.

"Alvin, don't even think about it", said Simon and Brittany.

"Oh alright geez", Alvin groaned as he sat in his seat.

Dave meanwhile is stressed out about what the press will say about Alvin and Brittany after the press conference, Simon walked up the tour bus and sat next to Dave to try to relax him.

"Dave, I know you weren't expecting to hear from me to give you some advice after the disaster that occurred on the ship", said Simon.

"Yeah, but it wasn't all a disaster though, I learned a lot from Alvin on that adventure than I have living with him, but you diffused the situation very well in the conference thank you for doing so", said Dave.

"Why was the press asking those questions? They were dipping in our private lives, I felt really uncomfortable", asked Simon.

"I don't know it's what they do though; look I've cancelled the next conference so there should only be press on the stage floor in front of the fans", replied Dave.

"Phew thanks Dave".

"Now Simon if anything and I mean anything comes in the magazines about the stuff Alvin or Brittany said then I will sue the company for inappropriate exposure".

"I knew you would Dave".

Simon left him to think things through as he sat in the middle of the bus watching the town fly past in the windows. Alvin sighed in defeat that Dave isn't too happy with him now for his responses to the press after the first concert.

After 10 minutes of going over things in his head, Alvin looked over near the driver and saw Dave stand up. Alvin grew nervous as a gesture for him to come to him in the front seat. Alvin walked up to the front of the tour bus, sat down visibly worried about the topic Dave was about to have a chat about, but Dave sensed this.

"It's ok Alvin I'm not too mad at you to not love you".

"Dave I can't believe I said what I did".

"Look all rock stars have dark days Alvin, but I'm not sure that the press will let you off lightly for those comments".

"I understand, Dave".

"Ok, so now that business has been done, is there anything that is bothering you?"

"No".

"No, well if you are sure, go get some rest and we'll be at the next venue soon ok".

They pulled up a couple hours later in front of not an arena, but a hotel which confused the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Uh Dave I thought we were going to the next concert", said Alvin.

"What and strain your voices, no remember what Ian pulled on you", said Dave.

"Oh yeah overworked us for the money, I remember", said Alvin.

"Speaking of Ian, where is he?" asked Theodore.

Meanwhile in LA, Ian Hawke was lying in his bed watching his newly found loved furry rock-band on TV and was watching the concert.

"Well Theodore seems to have everything in control and he did something Alvin could never do, I misjudged every member in the group, tomorrow I'll come and apologise for mistreating the Chipmunks and Chipettes and bury the hatchet once and for all", said Ian to himself glaring at his former rock band that he managed on the TV.

Guilt crawled in his body as he turned the TV off to stand-by mode and turned out the light.

No-one had seen Ian since the group got picked up from the sea and transported to the International Music Awards, after the awards Ian was in fact taking a sabbatical from the industry. This was mainly down to guilt and he felt really mean to treat them the way he did. Ian just crawled under his duvet and fell asleep.

"I haven't seen Ian since the international music awards, that was three months ago", said Theodore.

"Hmm well last time out he was working on the ship maybe the captain let him have that pelican job back", said Alvin.

"No Alvin, Captain Corelli wouldn't want Ian back after the chaos he caused on the ship especially during my dinner with him", said Dave.

"So where is he?" Theodore asked.

"No idea maybe he's here in LA working for Jett Records", replied Dave.

"Hmm maybe".

"Anyway you need your rest sweet dreams fellas and girls", said Dave to his six chipmunks.

"Good night Dave", chorused his kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this will be a quick lapse in time because I don't want to bore you with 3 weeks worth of concerts though I will do one more concert before I skip to the vacation.**

**A/N I have to change the location of the flight as I've realised there is no Newquay airport in Wales even though Newquay is a village in Wales, I'm changing this to Anglesey airport to make this feasible.**

Chapter 3: The next concert and vacation

All the Chipmunks and their counterparts slept relatively well despite their next concert coming up that night. They woke up at 10am with Dave giving them the option to practice their voices or have breakfast. All his kids chose the latter as they got ready; they thought more and more about Ian's whereabouts although not forgiven yet for what he did to them, the experience on the island showed that he wanted to bury the hatchet on their rivalry. He actually wanted to look past the aggravation he caused the Chipmunks after he obtained them from Dave when they discovered Dave's letter and they felt unloved by him that they went to Ian. The Chipettes were thinking about the threat Ian made towards them that if they didn't sing then he would've had them barbequed.

Ian truly felt that if he could turn back time then he wouldn't have worked the Chipmunks too hard or wouldn't have made that threat towards the Chipettes. However after he saved Dave's life; he allowed Ian to the International Music Awards.

Ian was in his bedroom listening to the Chipmunks, which brought a smile on Ian's face; the talk with Dave was a wake up call for him. He felt this guilt, he wanted to put things right now; he got out of bed and got ready for a surprise return to the office at Jett Records. During the time of the International Music Awards to now; Ian disappeared from his office long enough for an interim CEO of Jett Records to be drafted in to take control of the firm. He walked into work from his car with a laid back attitude and was greeted by the interim CEO in his office. His name is Gary Langon. Ian had a feeling someone was sitting in his office during his disappearance.

"Hi I'm Gary Langon, I was…"

"Leaving, this is my office, I took a break from the fame of the Chipmunks, and you got lucky to be my temporary replacement".

"Oh right yes I am leaving well I hope you do well in your future endeavours".

"What was that? Do well in my future endeavours… I'm the CEO of this record label so I suggest you leave before I call security", Ian looked at Gary with an angry look.

"Ok sorry".

"Good now I wish you the best in your future endeavours oh and Gary".

"Yes".

"You're relieved of your duties as interim CEO".

"Ok".

Gary walked out the building for the final time with Ian sat in his office chair.

"Ah it's good to be back", said Ian to himself spinning in his chair.

Dave unaware that Ian is back at work heard his mobile phone ring; he looked at the number and thought 'Ian Hawke'. He shrugged and answered it.

"Hello".

"Hello Dave".

"Where have you been?"

"Oh me, well after the music awards I wanted to take a break, but now I'm back, look Dave, I really want to make peace with the Chipmunks so I'll see you at the concert then".

"Um sure Ian whatever you say".

"Cool I gotta go; I've got a load of work to do".

"Bye Ian".

Dave hung up and replayed the conversation in his head particularly 'I want to make peace with the Chipmunks'.

"Hmm maybe Ian has changed his tune", said Dave to himself.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore looked at Dave with confusion on their faces.

"Uh Dave who was that?" asked Alvin.

"Nobody", replied Dave.

"Ha you can't fool me David, it was Ian wasn't it?" said Alvin.

"Yes it was and why did you ask when you already knew?" asked Dave.

"I wanted to see if you would've kept Ian's business a secret", replied Alvin.

"Right, hmm well he's going to your next concert so be prepared", said Dave.

"What? Ian at the concert", exclaimed Alvin.

"Don't worry Alvin; he'll be nice to you", said Dave.

"Are you sure Dave? He did lock us in a cage", asked Eleanor.

"Don't worry everyone, Ian sounded cheery and I gave him a chance since he did save me from an inevitable death plunge on the island, now don't let the added pressure from Ian put you off your concert ok", replied Dave.

"You got it Dave", said Alvin.

"Great who wants breakfast? They put quite a spread for the guests", asked Dave.

"Yay food", replied Theodore.

The breakfast they put out to the guests was huge with many items on the menu; the menu had full English breakfast and complimentary breakfast items. Theodore and Eleanor's eyes widened and their mouths hung open with drool threatening to leak from their mouths.

"Uh Theo, Eleanor you're drooling", said Alvin.

"Oh oops", Theodore and Eleanor said wiping their drool away looking embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed you two, it does look impressive", said Alvin.

"Yes it does tuck in, but Theo and Eleanor no gorging yourselves we're not the only ones here you know", said Dave.

"Yes Dave", said Theodore.

Theodore and Eleanor immediately filled their plates with many items while the others take a cautionary direction to their appetite. They grabbed a table and started to enjoy their breakfast.

After 20 minutes, Theodore and Eleanor finished their plates of food, each of them were full as they ever will be. Theodore lay back on his chair with a satisfied look on his face as he rubbed his tummy.

"Mm yummy", said Theodore.

Alvin giggled, "Full?"

"Hmm yeah I am".

Alvin sat back looking around the room and asked what they were doing for the day. Dave gave them a choice of activities including: preparing for their next concert, shopping or going site-seeing. They chose preparing for their next concert much to Brittany's dismay as she wanted to go shopping.

Dave picked some great songs for them as they are on their last venue of the tour, after they entered the VIP suite to practice for the concert, Dave handed them the lyrics to the songs and they quickly found they weren't his personal songs, but none of their concerts had songs of their own.

"Hmm when are we going to Borth?" asked Eleanor.

"Soon Eleanor soon, we need to do one more concert before we go by plane to an airport near Borth", replied Dave.

"Ok", said Eleanor looking back over the lyrics with Theodore.

"We're going to Anglesey airport tomorrow morning so we'll need to get up early for the flight", said Dave.

The kids gasped as their holiday has come around quickly; Dave didn't tell them about when they were going, just that they were going.

"Tomorrow, we're going tomorrow?" asked Theodore excitedly.

"Yeah", replied Dave with a grin.

"Yay!" said Eleanor.

"Yay", said Alvin unenthusiastically.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" asked Theodore.

"Oh nothing just the fact I'm living in a caravan", replied Alvin.

"Caravans aren't that bad Alvin", said Theodore.

"Hmm I suppose not, but what do you do at a caravan park?" asked Alvin.

"Caravan parks are holiday parks; the park we're going to is Brynowen, now Alvin I see your concern, but trust me there's a swimming pool and arcades and other things to do", replied Dave.

"Phew thank you Dave", said Alvin sighing.

"It's not that bad ok", said Dave.

The day consisted of practicing songs for their concert stopping only for lunch and dinner as breaks. They were transported to their final venue and as they got ready in their respected changing rooms. Theodore announced his love for Eleanor while Alvin won't have a certain feeling for a certain Chipette, Alvin doesn't feel any need for love; just fame and fortune.

"Alvin, I'm sorry for humiliating you, but you clearly don't love Brittany enough to make it public", said Theodore.

"You know, I think I've been over-dramatic about you humiliating me and I don't really love Brittany that much anyway to be in a relationship", said Alvin.

"So you'll accept my apology?" asked Theodore.

"Of course I do Theodore come on let's finish this tour then we can go on vacation", replied Alvin.

"Ok Alvin", said Theodore.

They do their concert effortlessly and without a press conference they were free for the summer which means one thing, vacation. On the way out of the venue they meet a familiar face, Ian Hawke; the Chipmunks seem to have forgiven him for everything, but the Chipettes however haven't quite forgiven him for threatening them and putting them in a cage. Ian looked apologetic at them to show he really cared about them, when Dave approached him; he greeted Dave in an unusually friendly way.

"Dave", said Ian.

"Ian, I knew you'd be here", said Dave.

"Yeah look what the cat dragged in", said Brittany.

"Brittany!" scolded Dave.

"No it's ok Dave, she has the right to be angry, believe me now every time I see you six on stage, I regret everything I did to you guys", said Ian.

"Where did you disappear to after the International Music Awards?" asked Alvin.

"Oh I took a break then returned to Jett Records", replied Ian.

"Uh huh and we paid your pay check ka-ching", said Alvin.

Ian looked guilty now, "Right ok fair point, you do keep my job rolling which is why you're going on vacation right?"

"Uh how do you know that?" asked Brittany.

"Oh Brittany, you know I know a lot more", replied Ian.

"Right Ian no offence, but we need to get back to the hotel and get some rest as we have an early-ish flight to the UK tomorrow so see you in a couple of weeks", said Dave.

"Ok Dave no problem, enjoy your holiday you deserve it", Ian called before returning to his car.

Dave headed to the tour bus to take them back to the hotel; he thought that Ian had a plan to do something evil again, but it seems as though the experience on the island taught Ian a lot. Dave looked in the back at his six kids sleeping with their counterparts; he smiled as he relaxed.

"Ah tomorrow we're off to Borth", said Dave to himself.

Dave felt some relaxation when his head hit the pillow in his room; he sighed as he envisioned his kids having fun; the thought alone made him smile. He used the hotel's Wi-Fi connection to go on the internet and check the caravan park and what there is to do. He found it a nice chilled place to relax.

"Right, time for some sleep, big day tomorrow", said Dave to himself.

In the chipmunks room, Theodore is super excited about going on holiday to Borth, Alvin however isn't though.

"Ooh holiday, no more photographers, no more concerts ah yes vacation is awesome", said Theodore.

"Really Theodore, did you ever think about the weather and how that will affect our activities?" asked Alvin.

"Oh you do have a point there", replied Theodore, Simon shook his head in disbelief.

"Alvin, aren't you even remotely grateful he's taking us on vacation?" asked Simon.

"Come on Simon, quiet village, some reviews say run down Simon", replied Alvin.

"Alvin, you egotistical chipmunk, I suggest that you don't ruin this vacation like you did with the last one", said Simon.

"That was an accident Simon, I didn't know the wind was that strong", said Alvin putting his paws up in defence.

"Ugh I give up Alvin, I'm going to sleep, I suggest you sleep too Theodore", said Simon.

Alvin couldn't sleep without sticking his thumb in his mouth soothing him into a restful sleep. Whilst Simon and Theodore slept soundly; the Chipettes in the other room were snoozing the night away.


End file.
